The Art of Political Warfare
by Attesa
Summary: 'Granger as Minister. The thought, which should have repulsed him, actually gave him a sick sense of joy.' Hr/D


**Title: **The Art of Political Warfare  
**Pairings: **Draco/Hermione, Pansy/Blaise, and a mention of Harry/Ginny  
**Rating**: PG13/T for language  
**Period:** Post Hogwarts/EWE  
**Summary**: 'Granger as Minister. The thought, which should have repulsed him, actually gave him a sick sense of joy.'

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

Draco leaned back in his chair letting his eyes rest upon the enchanted ceiling. Dancing above him a sky full of bright stars twinkled down upon him.

"I quit!"

Draco didn't look up. He shut his eyes trying to stave off the migraine that was building behind his eyes.

"Did you hear me? I-"

"Quit," Draco finished for his tired and prissy secretary, "I heard you Pansy, but since you quit last week, forgive me for not seeing the direness of this situation."

She huffed and stepped into his posh office. She let one hand balance on his mahogany desk. The other hand she brought up to her face letting one bright red nail rest upon her deep red lips.

"Draco, I'm quitting."

"Then by all means, walk out. I'll take the threat from two weeks ago as your two weeks notice. I wish you the best of luck."

He looked at her. She wore a set of blue robes over a nearly sheer white blouse and a pair of blue pinstriped trousers. She had been his best dressed secretary and the only worker who'd been with him since the beginning of Malfoy Investments and Imports, INC.

"I want my job back, Draco."

And there was the matter of the fact that while she had been his most efficient secretary that was only because she had once been his VP. After his fourth secretary in six months quit due to his volatile moods, stringent expectations and unforgiving manners, Pansy stepped in doing both her secretarial work and half of her usual VP work. Out of the goodness of his heart, and a love for his ears, he had taken over the other half of her work.

"You need a secretary who isn't me."

"Can't you just quit, Pans and leave me alone?"

"No. Now go home, and get some sleep. By the end of the weekend I'll have found you a lovely new secretary."

Draco opened his mouth to protest, but Pansy put a finger up to her lips to shush him. He hung his head, nodded and flooed home for the day.

oooo

"Welcome to Malfoy Investment and Exports, ink. How may I assist you?" the high pitched, shrill voice of Amber Linden penetrated the door invading Draco's office.

Pansy had hired her on the spot after her interview.

"It's imports," Draco shouted at his door.

Pansy glared at him and gave a little tut. Her chocolate brown robes nearly matched the upholstery of his straight back chair, in which she sat.

"She's quite lovely."

"She gave me a memo written in pink ink."

He held the memo out, holding it with one finger and his thumb as though it were infected. Pansy took it harshly. She read it with a smirk on her face.

"She's very well education," Pansy told him, "Graduated from Beauxbatons with eight OWLs."

"And yet she's working as a secretary, which must say something about her utter lack of common sense."

Pansy let out a soft laugh.

"She's very interested in getting to understand your business Draco. She hopes to one day work up your… ranks."

Pansy let out a giggle and Draco groaned.

"Merlin, tell me you didn't."

"What?" Pansy asked in her high pitched fake innocent tone.

"You didn't hire her, because you think I could possibly ever be interested in going out with her."

"Of course not, but if you were to ever become interested in an attractive, smart, blonde with a similar cunning attitude to your own. She'll be sitting in the desk outside your office."

Pansy stood up and walked out the door. Just as she was about to shut the door Draco shouted, "I want her fired, Parkinson!"

"No, I refuse to let you fire another secretary until _you_ find a replacement. "

Draco let out a groan and looked up at his ceiling. The clouds were beginning to part around the sun illuminating the champagne colored walls of his office. He picked up another pink memo and squinted at the swishy, loopy and curled writing that repulsed him.

oooo

"Welcome to Malfoy Investments and Exports, ink. How may I assist you?"

"It's Malfoy Investments and Imports, incorporated," Hermione corrected the blonde, in a clipped and short tone.

"Oh," Amber said looking up at the giant sign behind her desk while the other witch performed a cleaning spells on her robes.

"I'm here to see, Mr. Malfoy."

"Of course, Ms. Granger," Pansy said stepping out of her office to save the young assistant, "I'll go and tell him you're here."

Hermione nodded curtly. Pansy looked over the witch as she crossed the lobby to Draco's door. Granger had changed. Her navy robes were of an exquisite cut, and her hair had been twisted into a knot at the nape of her neck. Pansy took in the noticeable lack of wedding ring on her finger and the rather large diamonds in her ears.

"She must have made out amazing in that divorce," Pansy commented as she shut Draco's door behind her.

"Who?"

"Granger, you have to see the diamonds in her ears and those shoes. Merlin I would kill for those shoes."

"Yes, well I'm sure that shoes are all the rage between you witches. Did you manage to ask why, Granger is here?"

Pansy let out a snort, "No, I didn't bother. She's here for that audit she scheduled."

"What audit?" Draco asked standing up quickly flipping through pages of pink filled memos.

"That audit that she scheduled with Amber. I got the memo a week ago."

Draco flipped through a couple more memos before giving up slamming his fist on the desk. Pansy swept the memos off the desk with her wand allowing them to hover in midair so that he could see the calendar. There written in pink, curly, swishy and bloody loopy writing was a nine a.m. meeting with Hermione Granger.

"Bloody hell."

"I'll go ahead and tell her that you're ready."

Pansy swept out of his office letting the memos fall back onto Draco's desk. The top memo floated to the floor. Draco banished the entire stack of them with a flick of his wand.

Granger walked in the door a stone cold business expression on her face. Pansy was right, she had made out well in her divorce, Draco thought. He looked her up and down suddenly very aware of her charm and femininity.

"Mrs. Weasley," he greeted softly standing up to shake her hand.

"It's Granger."

"I'm so sorry to hear."

He gave her a small sympathetic smile, but her expression didn't change. Wonderful, a bitter auditor.

"What can I do for you?"

"The ministry is looking into your business dealings."

"So they send the head of the Department of Trade and Economics?"

"We'll need a copy of all your records dating back ten years," Hermione continued on as though he hadn't opened his mouth.

"What?"

"We'll need any of your filed tax papers, all of your books and any receipts that you have. I'll also need to speak with the head of your accounting department."

"What are you on about, all my tax filings are up to date and I have done nothing illegal. We were just fucking audited last month."

"There is no need for that language, Mr. Malfoy. Your records, please."

Hermione let a small smirk play on her full pink lips. Draco put both hands on his desk leaning forward shaking in rage.

"Did Potter put you up to this?"

"How dare you impugn my reputation," she snapped devoid of her world class venom and a smirk still on her face.

"Merlin, he did," Draco groaned sitting down his chair and looking up at the sky above him, "What does he want?"

"Your support on a ministry bill with the Romanian aurors. You have done quite a few business deals with the head of their department. His investments with you are rather profitable for him, and he holds you in high esteem."

"So you want me to convince him to join Potter in some sort of auror business?"

Hermione nodded.

"And if I don't?"

"As competent as the employees of my department are, Malfoy, I'm sure that an audit done personally, by me will come up with enough evidence to shut your business down for the next five years. And if I don't find anything, then I suppose I'll just have to keep looking."

He paled a little at her words and the glimmer of mischief in her brown eyes. Hermione Granger had changed, and he bloody well didn't like it.

"Fine."

"I'll have Harry get in contact with you, then."

She walked out of the door of his office leaving him with nothing more than a headache and a great view of her butt, which her robes flattered. Pansy took her place, shutting the door behind her and sitting in one of his arm chairs.

"When did Granger get so- Slytherin?"

"I'd say after the divorce."

"I thought they ended on good terms."

Pansy shook her head, "He cheated on her with one of the Patil twins, Parvati, I think it was. Apparently he's planning on making her the second Mrs. Weasley in a few months."

Malfoy shook his head, the Patil twins, were both horrendously simpering and dumb women. Nothing on Granger, who'd apparently, left behind the moral compass attitude for a rather conniving persona.

"And then, she had that affair with her divorce lawyer. Which may be why she did so well in the divorce. Did you see those shoes?"

Bloody hell.

oooo

Mr. Draco Malfoy

Malfoy Investments and Imports, Inc.

Harry and I have tried repeatedly to send memos to your secretary. They have all been returned without explanation. Do you care to explain?

Hermione Granger

Head of the Department of Trade and Economics

Order of Merlin First Class

oooo

Granger

I had to let my secretary go. Please address all future mail to me.

M

oooo

Mr. Draco Malfoy

Malfoy Investment and Imports, Inc.

Mr. Malfoy

Mr. Potter is considering a dinner meeting the Romanian Minister and their head of auror department. Will this Friday at 7 pm work for you?

Pity about the secretary. Is there no replacement in sight?

Hermione Granger

Head of the Department of Trade and Economics

Order of Merlin First Class

oooo

Granger

Tell Potter that Friday works for me.

There is a new secretary; her duration of employment is yet to be seen.

M

oooo

"Two weeks!" Pansy shrieked.

"What are you harping about?" Draco asked looking up at the black haired witch in his doorway.

"You fired Amber after two fucking weeks, Draco. You didn't even give her a shot."

Draco picked up a wonderfully written memo, in black ink. He gave Pansy a sharp look over the top of the parchment before banishing it.

"Her choice of ink gave me a migraine, daily, and her voice did nothing to ease my pain."

"She was a lovely woman," Pansy groaned shaking her head.

"So is Brittany."

"It's Bridget," Pansy snapped bitterly glaring at the door, "And what are they DDs?"

"Who bloody cares? As long as she doesn't button those first few buttons on her blouse, I am a happy man."

"You're a pig, Malfoy."

oooo

Draco read over the Daily Prophet in the middle of Blorgin's Café. The tiny café sat squished between Flourish and Blott's and some small shop of knick knacks. Draco looked at his pocket watch and groaned. It was already fifteen past the hour. He hated taking longer than an hour for lunch. It usually meant that he would have to stay late that evening. He hated staying late.

"Got held up at the ministry. Some bloody idiot didn't pay any attention to where they were sticking their exploding snap deck and it wound up blowing up an entire wing of the third floor. Fucking disaster."

"I'm sure it was horrible, Blaise," Draco mumbled taking a sip of butterbeer.

"It was," the dark man assured him waving at a waiter.

He ordered a glass of red wine which caused Draco to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm not planning to go back to work. I'm taking the rest of the day off so that I don't hex my coworkers."

Draco snorted into his butterbeer. The two fell into an easy conversation that fluctuated between work, idiotic coworkers, and the state of their social circle.

"I heard you replaced your secretary."

"Yes, she's quite lovely."

"You mean she has a lovely rack."

"It's all the same really."

Blaise took another sip of his red wine and took a bite of chicken. He shook his head in mock disgust.

"Pansy had high hopes for the last one."

Draco gave another little snort but said nothing.

"I heard there's a position opening on the International Trade Committee," Blaise told him.

Draco's eyes opened a little wider, and an eyebrow went up.

"Really? I hadn't heard."

"Hmm… apparently Dither's decided to retire- and a good thing really, at 124 he hardly knew what Romania exported compared to what China imported- and now their holding some sort of interview process to fill the position."

Draco arrived back at his office, promptly at 1pm despite his late lunch date. He walked past Bridget, whose blouse seemed to be even lower cut than usual. As soon as he sat down he drafted a memo to Pansy requesting her immediate attention.

"What?" Pansy snapped a few moments later holding his memo in her hand and standing in his doorway.

"There's an opening on the International Trade Committee."

Her features softened at his words. She shut the door and sat down on the other side of his desk.

"Who left?"

"Dither's."

Pansy brought a hand up to her face, cradling her chin deep in thought. Her purple nails were nearly an exact match to her robes, which made Draco want to hex himself blind. Instead he looked up at the cloudy sky that made up his office ceiling.

"I could contact Richard Lance. He's working in the department, and he's made friends with the committee."

"No need."

"What?"

"By a stroke of luck I've managed to put myself in a position where the head of the department owes me a rather large favor."

"What in the world did you do to Granger?"

He chuckled.

oooo

"I want that position," Draco demanded about two seconds after the door shut behind him.

Granger sat behind her giant desk, larger than even Draco's desk, writing quickly. She didn't look up when her petite and professionally dressed secretary had introduced him, when she had shut the door, or when he had spoken. It irritated the hell out of Draco.

"Which position?"

"The one on the International Trade Committee."

"You need to see Liz. She has the applications."

"I won't be filling one out."

Granger lifted her eyes, and set down the quill. There was mirth in her gaze as she leveled him with a calculating smirk.

"Then you won't be considered for the position."

He sat down in one of her chairs. They were amazingly comfortable.

"You owe me, Granger."

"Oh- You feel entitled, because I asked you for a favor? Did you forget that I can still make your business go bankrupt?"

"I didn't forget. I just don't think you have the balls to go through with it."

Hermione smirked and picked back up her quill. She began writing letting Draco sit for a few moments before she spoke again.

"We meet every Thursday at 6pm in the conference room next to my office. See Liz for the minutes from our last four meetings."

Draco smirked and nodded. He walked out the door, and just as he was crossed the threshold, Granger spoke up.

"And Malfoy, don't ever think that I don't have the guts to shut your company down."

He shook his head, typical Gryffindor. Liz, Granger's boring secretary already had ten rolls of parchment out on her desk. It looked as though each were nearly fifty feet long. He turned to look back at Granger, but her door slammed in his face. He picked up the parchment and went back to his office.

oooo

"So how is the new job going?" Pansy asked Draco the next evening as she got ready to floo home and he continued to review the meeting notes.

"Bloody worthless," Draco groaned, "All of this shit is outdated, blithering shit."

His vocabulary had been stunted by his lack of sleep. Pansy took a seat and smoothed out her lilac robes.

"What are you planning on doing about it?"

"Bringing it up to date, I suppose. I mean listen to this shit. They spent half the meeting talking about caldron bottoms for Merlin's sake. Like anyone cares, just about everyone knows which brands use a standardized measurement and which are utter crap. Just make the standard measurement law and be done with it."

He threw the parchment on the floor and picked up the next one waving it around in front of Pansy.

"This one, Granger said not one word. It was like she fell asleep during the meeting. No wonder she gave me the position. These people are so out of their minds that they should all be hexed."

"You have to admit, Draco, she's got an enormous amount of style."

Draco didn't want to admit it.

"What are you going to do next?" Pansy asked.

"I'm meeting the Romanian head of auror's and getting my arse invited to his dinner with Potter tomorrow."

oooo

The dinner had gone pleasantly, and Draco even managed to get himself invited to dinner with the head of the auror department in Romania, the Romanian minister and Potter. That dinner, the one in which he'd been invited twice, had gone on flawlessly.

By the time Thursday rolled around, he'd read through so many idiotic trade meeting minutes, that he'd rather hex his own ears off before walking into that conference room. He walked in anyway taking in one last free breath.

Granger sat at the head of a very long table wearing an amazing set of champagne robes that made even Draco do a double take. Her head was down, her full pink lips surrounding the tip of a quill as she studied a parchment.

He pulled out a chair and sat down. She looked up. On either side of her were two stuffy looking ministry workers in black robes. Down the table were other old men and women with similar exhausted expressions on their faces.

"This is Draco Malfoy of Malfoy Investment and Imports. He's taking over for Dither's."

Without another word she went on with the meeting. She said no more than ten words during the entire meeting. She wrote with her quill and nodded in agreement whenever her opinion was requested. If Draco hadn't known better he'd of thought that she was blowing the meeting off as entirely useless. It made his blood boil.

He spent so much time watching her that he didn't say a word the entire meeting. As the other members of the committee filed out, Draco stayed seated.

"You were awfully quiet," Hermione commented as she gathered her papers.

"I could say the same about you."

"Hmm… Do you know when the last time anything was brought to a vote in these meetings? Three years ago, and that was just to move the meetings from 5pm to 6, because some of them like to work late."

"Then why don't you bring something to a vote. Anything."

"Can't."

Draco sputtered in annoyance.

"My job is to facilitate the discussion, be the tie breaking vote and if necessary bring order to these meetings. There are bylaws in place which ban me from bringing any topic to a vote. I use to ask if anyone would like to make a motion to bring a topic to a vote, but no one ever did."

She walked out of the conference room, and Draco followed her. She opened the door to her office and put her parchment rolls on the desk. She then turned on him.

"Do you know why I put you on this committee?"

He had assumed it was to help Potter.

"I need someone to do something on that committee. There is only so much that I can do as head of the department, most of which is limited to auditing shit and giving the Minister biweekly reports about the latest changes in the wizarding economy. If I don't bring a change in the way our country handles trade and imports in the next few weeks I can kiss my chances of becoming Minister goodbye."

Draco's mouth fell open, and he didn't care in the slightest bit.

"Harry says thank you, by the way. The Romanian Minister and head of the auror department thought that it was a brilliant idea for them to exchange information on wanted criminals. Makes it harder for them to hide abroad."

oooo

Draco sat at his desk glaring at his memos and invoices. He hadn't touched a single one all day and as it was nearing his lunch hour he considered going home early and playing sick.

Granger as Minister. The thought, which should have repulsed him, actually gave him a sick sense of joy. Despite her new found cunning she was still an intelligent witch with an amazing record for public service. But Granger?

He picked up a memo and let his eyes roll over it without taking in a word. He set it back down when he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"What?"

The door opened and Bridget walked in. He'd come in too early to see her at her desk, and hadn't left his office all day which he realized now had been a huge mistake. He judged the size of his mistake by the amount of cleavage currently showing on his secretary. A huge mistake indeed.

"There's an owl here from Ms. Granger."

She handed him the letter and left.

oooo

Ms. Bridget Monroe

Malfoy Investments and Imports, Inc.

Attn: Mr. Draco Malfoy

Mr. Malfoy

After our discussion last night I thought that you would perhaps like a few suggestions for the next meeting. I've compiled a list of topics that may interest you, and a few that you may have no interest in at all, but are relevant to our economy. Feel free to look them over and give me your feedback.

Hermione Granger

Head of the Department of Trade and Economics

Order of Merlin First Class

oooo

Granger

I remember telling you to address your mail to me. It is horribly inconvenient to have my secretary bring my letters to me.

I've reviewed your list and have found that you have way too much time on your hands to be doing my work as well as your own. None the less they are good suggestions I will bring them to vote next meeting.

Malfoy

oooo

Ms. Bridget Monroe

Malfoy Investments and Imports, Inc

Attn: Draco Malfoy

Mr. Malfoy

What is the purpose of having a secretary if not to screen your mail?

I'm glad you found the list helpful. I put it together during the meeting. Don't worry about how I utilize my time, I assure you that I do not have too much of it lying around.

Hermione Granger

Head of the Department of Trade and Economics

Order of Merlin First Class

oooo

By Thursday, Draco had invested nearly a quarter of a million galleons of his client's money, taking in a steep broker fee. He'd imported and sold a good deal of dragon hide, and he'd figured out how he was going to use the fact that Granger was going for minister to his advantage.

It would take him a while to coordinate his plan, but well worth it if it finally worked itself out. She had eight months until she could put her name in for the election and by then she'd be eating out the palm of his hand or at least able to respect his work.

At the meeting he brought up, twelve votes, eight of which passed emphatically. One such vote was the stupid cauldron bottoms. His suggestion of adopting a standardized measuring system was received with looks of utter adoration from the committee. He wanted to stab his brains out with a dull stick.

Granger was clearing away her parchments, a considerable amount less since she had to actually speak during the meeting, as Draco watched.

"I'm having a meeting with the German trade ambassador on Tuesday. He claims that you and he have never once worked together. I find that hard to believe."

"I have very little dealings in Germany. They sell no commodities worth my gold."

Hermione shook her head.

"Come to lunch with us then, and let him persuade you."

"What?"

"I'm going to have to sit through a boring lunch with a man who would much rather look at my chest than my face. I'll have to listen to him drone on and on about how his country wishes to do more trade with the magical community of Britain, but excuse, excuse and blame some more. "

Hermione walked out of the conference room and toward her office. Draco followed her across the hall.

"Now if you come. You and he will debate the worthiness of the German commodities in comparison with the rest of the global economy, in a way that I cannot without offending his entirely large ego. I'll be able to throw my two knuts in, get a decent lunch and possibly shut him up when you two make some sort of business arrangement. You can even bring Pansy with you, I'm sure she loves J'adore Amiseu."

Pansy more than loved that restaraunt she'd probably die when he told her.

oooo

"She's very smart," Pansy told him after he told her about his lunch invitation.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, Draco. She's inviting you to lunch to deflect what little responsibility she has with a very dodgy man. DePaul is, on a good day, a man of little morals and on a bad day a complete pervert. He's trying to overinflate the economy with German goods from companies in which he's living out of their pocket. Now if Granger said any of this, he'd hex her three ways from Sunday and ask for her head- He's very close with the minister you know-, but if you say it. Now, he's forced to either call your bluff, the wealthiest investor in Britain, or to offer you a deal, a discount of sorts. You try his goods, and he tries to change your mind. Win… Win… Win…"

"You mean-"

"She's playing you like a fiddle."

Bugger.

oooo

The lunch was splendid, made all the better, because it was on the ministry's dime. The smug look on Pansy's face when DePaul offered him a discounted deal on numerous German goods made him want to hex her. Granger made a comment on his willingness to extend a hand to investors in Britain and promised him that she would look into the import tariff on German grown controlled substances.

She left the table without any smugness. In fact if he hadn't been tipped off by Pansy he'd have thought that the only reason she extended the invitation was so she didn't have to be near the man.

He could see why. He leered over the table at Hermione with a sort of predatory gaze that made Draco want to hex him beneath the table and definitely below the belt. His brown eyed gaze alternated between Granger and Pansy, both of which wore their most conservative robes to lunch. As Granger left he even had the gall to pull her into a sham of a hug and kiss either cheek while his hands rested upon her bum. Pansy pulled his wand from his hands before he could hex him.

oooo

Ms. Bridget Monroe

Malfoy Investments and Imports, Inc

Attn: Mr. Draco Malfoy

Mr. Malfoy

Your attendance at lunch today was greatly appreciated.

Hermione Granger

Head of the Department of Trade and Economics

Order of Merlin First Class

oooo

Granger

You're welcome.

Malfoy

oooo

Draco spent the week reading through the minutes from the old committee meetings again. He alternated that with trying to sell his new German investments, a rather easy feat and complaining to Pansy about Bridget.

"I thought you adored her rack," Pansy whined unsympathetically over dinner on Sunday.

"Yes well you can only enjoy a rack for so long before it's boring, and now all I'm left with is a set of boring tits that can't spell and is lazy as all hell."

"That's what you get for not hiring based on merit," Blaise chastised as he sipped his wine.

"I'm going to fire her."

"Not until you find a replacement."

"I hardly have the time to do my work, the work for the committee and the rest of my obligations. When am I going to find time to replace my secretary? It's not like I can ask my secretary to replace herself."

Blaise let out a cold laugh.

"I don't give a damn when you find the time. I refuse to let you use me as your secretary until you find someone else to put up with your blatant ogling."

Draco huffed and took a large sip of wine. He surveyed the restaurant allowing his unsympathetic friends to engage in conversation without him. Across the dining room he saw Granger, her hair free around her shoulders, calmly curling into waves that did her face justice, wearing a pair of deep burgundy robes. Potter sat on one side of her, his wife next to him and a brown haired wizard sitting beside Granger. From his seat Malfoy could see that her companion had a hand upon her knee underneath the table. Jealousy rose within him.

"Draco!"

"What?"

"Blaise was wondering if you still had more of that German gillyweed. Apparently there's been a mix up with the storage in the experimental brewing department, and they have twice the amount of dandelions they wanted, but no gillyweed."

"We've got some. Twenty galleons a kilogram."

"Sounds fair," Blaise commented, "I'll have an invoice owled to you on Monday."

Draco nodded and went back to looking at Granger from a distance. She looked stiff, and barely spoke. Potter laughed and that insufferable wizard she was with constantly spoke about one thing or another it seemed. She must have been bored out of her mind.

Draco picked up the check and apparated away as soon as he could. He didn't notice his VP and his best friend leave together.

oooo

"I'd like to put the matter of the Chinese fire powder to a vote," Draco said at the next Thursday meeting.

Hermione nodded and then addressed the ten members of the committee, "All those in favor of banning Chinese fire powder from the public market and reclassifying it as a controlled trade substance raise your wands."

A majority of the wands went up in the air, including Draco's. Chinese fire powder was only used by experienced potion's masters in delicate potions. If he managed to make it controlled, then they'd need a broker, such as himself, to legally obtain the powder, which was volatile and dangerous anyway. Really it was good for the people.

"Alright I'll have the legislation drafted and sent to the minister for review. Is there anything else for the night?"

Draco had already pushed through a vote over lowering the taxes on investment returns, a favor to a rather wealthy investor of his, who promised a good deal of galleons into American broomsticks if he got it to pass. He'd also talked himself hoarse trying to talk the rest of the council out of condoning the import of Australian newts. They were nonnative and utterly foul creatures with no use that he could think of.

"Then this meeting is adjourned."

Granger gathered her parchments, and the stuffy ministry wizards filed out. Draco sat in his chair waiting for the room to empty.

"Something you needed, Malfoy?"

"Would you like to go to dinner with me? As a thank you."

He hadn't thought about asking her, but it did seem advantageous to him to spend more time with the woman who seemed hell bent on using him.

"Will Saturday night work for you? How about 7:30?"

He nodded.

"I'll meet you at your office then."

oooo

He'd taken to being more slanderous and even stooped so low as to grope Bridget on Friday in a vain attempt to get her to quit. She seemed to enjoy it.

By Saturday night he'd had to contact DePaul for more gillyweed to satisfy Blaise's invoice, which had arrived late. He hated corresponding with the man on the mere principle. He hated it more that the man hadn't responded all week.

When 7:30 came around he could hardly wait to take his mind off of work. Granger apparated into his lobby promptly. He was taken aback by her stunning appearance. He'd seen her no more than a week ago, out to dinner looking like herself, but now, standing in front of him she had changed.

Dressed in a gorgeous set of v neck rose colored robes and a pair of shiny high heeled shoes, even Draco was impressed. She's calmed her hair and tamed it to lie in dainty curls around her face, which only served to accentuate her high cheek bones and large brown eyes.

"Granger," he greeted, careful to mask his voice.

"Malfoy."

He offered her his arm and apparated them to them restaurant.

oooo

"If you don't like the way I run your investments, than take them elsewhere. Otherwise get your nose out of my business and wait for the galleons in the post."

Draco shouted at one of his customers, a short, stocky balding man with a nasal voice. He stammered an apology at trying to but his nose in where Draco didn't want to have to deal with it. Draco flung open the door to his office and pointed out the door. The man left without another word.

There in his lobby stood Hermione Granger. Draco looked her up and down, surprise in his eyes at the unexpected visit two weeks since their dinner.

"I tried to owl," she explained, "But it came back unanswered and then I assumed that you lost another secretary," she waved at the empty desk, "so I thought I would just come by. I'm not bothering you am I?"

He could have said yes, and told her to come back later, or schedule an appointment. It had only been three days since he'd last seen her and she was a welcome surprise.

"You always did have trouble addressing a letter to me."

He held open the office door and waved her in. She smiled a little and walked past him into his office.

"I got this by post," Hermione said taking out a letter from her briefcase and putting it on his desk.

Draco sat down just as Hermione did. He took the letter in his hands.

It was from the German ministry claiming that he, Draco Malfoy, had bribed their trade secretary into giving him goods that he had no right to be giving and at a discount no less.

"I did no such thing," Draco spat bitterly, throwing the letter back onto the desk.

"I know."

"What are they on about, then?"

"Apparently DePaul was selling goods that he hadn't exactly purchased. The ministry didn't hold those goods, they didn't have contracts with the sellers, and they weren't even aware that he was selling them. He used his official capacity to sell private goods to Ministry's all over the world. Now, the company is suing, because he sold them for too little."

Draco scoffed.

"What do they expect me to do about it?"

"So far, the Chinese have sent the goods back."

"Can't they're sold."

"The French have paid the company the legitimate price."

"No way in hell."

"And I've told the German's to go stick it."

Malfoy looked up at her in shock. She'd done it; she even had a copy of the letter to prove it.

"They didn't take it very well, and in fact I'm probably going to get in a right of trouble with the minister when this comes to tomorrow. Which is why I want to know if you and Pansy'll come and talk with him, explain what's happened."

Draco nodded.

oooo

Draco nearly stabbed his eyes out when he saw his new secretary. She was a frumpy witch in her late fifties, who Pansy had hired on a temporary basis. She delivered his letter from Hermione without a word.

oooo

Mrs. Helena Beauvard

Malfoy Investments and Imports, Inc.

Attn: Mr. Draco Malfoy

Mr. Malfoy

The Minister of Magic has asked me to send his regards. He has considered what you've said about your recent investment dealings with the former German secretary of trade and has concluded that you should not be penalized for your actions.

The Ministry of Magic has decided that the offer is legal and binding, and any restitution should be handled by Mr. DePaul.

We thank you for your cooperation in this matter, and wish you the best of luck in your future business endeavors.

Hermione Granger

Head of the Department of Trade and Economics

Order of Merlin First Class

oooo

Ms. Secretary of Hermione Granger

Department of Trade and Economics

Attn: Hermione Granger

Granger

Thank you.

Malfoy

oooo

Mrs. Helena Beauvard

Malfoy Investments and Imports, Inc

Attn: Draco Malfoy

Mr. Malfoy

Her name is Liz Drune.

You're welcome.

Hermione Granger

Head of the Department of Trade and Economics

Order of Merlin First Class

oooo

He sent a dozen roses to Liz and another dozen to Granger.

oooo

Months passed in the same boring routine. Meetings on Thursdays, investments every other day of the week and a new secretary. This one, a brunette with three-quarters of a brain had been with him for four months. She did good work, and her breasts were never on display. Draco had lost interest with sexually harassing his secretary. He had far too much work to do.

In two months Granger would have to officially put her name into the primary election, along with the name of her running mate.

He sat in his chair, waiting for her to finish packing up her parchments after a meeting.

"What now, Malfoy?"

"Who are you running with?"

"For what?"

"Minister?"

She looked up from her parchments and then began walking.

"Why do you ask?"

"Perhaps I'm interested in the job."

"Are you?"

"No."

"I haven't decided."

She let the parchments fall into a drawer of her desk. She took out a small scrap of parchment and handed it to him.

"Who would you pick?"

On the parchment was a list of names, fifteen, his included. He looked it over and then handed it back to her.

"Blaise has a good head, but I doubt you'd ever get him away from his potions. They're his only real passion. Lovegood, while less loony-"

He earned a glare for that one.

"-isn't exactly ministry material. While I enjoy the prospect of you and Mrs. Potter running together an all female ticket will have every wizard in the world voting against you."

"You seem to be narrowing down the list to yourself."

"I already told you I don't want the job. I think you could do worse than Longbottom or Boot. Both are smart, war heroes, Longbottom more so than Boot, and they've got great reputations."

Hermione nodded. Draco left her office.

oooo

Ms. Claire Devore

Malfoy Investments and Imports Inc.

Attn: Mr. Draco Malfoy

Mr. Malfoy

I have considered your advice from last night. I think that neither of them is suitable. Do you have any other suggestions?

Perhaps we could discuss over dinner? Would 7pm on Saturday work? My house?

Hermione Granger

Head of the Department of Trade and Economics

Order of Merlin First Class

oooo

Granger

That's fine. I'll see you then.

Malfoy

oooo

Granger

Dinner was lovely. I hope you reconsidered my opinion.

Malfoy

oooo

Ms. Claire Devore

Malfoy Investments and Imports, Inc.

Attn: Mr. Draco Malfoy

Mr. Malfoy

I have thought about your suggestions. I still see fault with them. There is nothing that Pansy Parkinson could do that would make me want to run for office with her. Plus don't we make an all female ticket? Wouldn't we frighten male voters?

Hermione Granger

Head of the Department of Trade and Economics

Order of Merlin First Class

oooo

Granger

There is nothing threatening about Pansy to men, trust me. Plus, they'll be more interested in her rack than your platform. A definite advantage over your competition. You'd be surprised to know that she has a great sense of business and an amazing work ethic. You should give her a chance.

Malfoy

oooo

Ms. Claire Devore

Malfoy Investments and Imports, Inc.

Attn: Mr. Draco Malfoy

Mr. Malfoy

You're comments about Ms. Parkinson's figure are unwarranted. You had best be careful you don't find yourself walking into another sexual harassment law suit.

I have considered her, and added her to the short list. I trust your judgment in business partners is better than your judgment in secretaries.

Hermione Granger

Head of the Department of Trade and Economics

Order of Merlin First Class

oooo

Granger

It is.

Malfoy

oooo

"What are you doing?"

Draco looked up from his report about dragon fertilizer from Romania versus the same stuff from Ethiopia. Pansy glared at him, her hands upon her hips.

"I'm reading about dragon dung. Care to join me?"

She shook her head and glared some more. He looked back at his report wondering why anyone cared about the differences in the dung. If he didn't have a number of herbologists for clients he wouldn't give a shit either.

"Is there something I can do for you, Parkinson?"

"Granger contacted me, yesterday."

"Oh, and what did she have to say?"

"Don't play stupid with me Draco. I'm far too smart to fall for your crap."

Draco set down the parchment and looked up at his VP.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Why?"

"You are a smart, savvy woman whose success would add to Granger's platform."

"No."

Draco opened his mouth to protest her blatant disregard for her own self-worth.

"Why did you do it, Draco? What are you getting out of it?"

"What makes you think-"

"Do you want her to lose? Do you want me out of the business? What is it?"

"No. No. And did you ever just think that maybe I just want to see you succeed?"

"Bullshit."

oooo

Pansy had been a bitch for the past two days. She didn't talk to Draco. The latest memo she sent had addressed him as a 'conniving prick of a boss'.

Draco couldn't have been happier to have something to do on Thursday. He went over a report from one of the ministry drones on the committee about the effects of classifying Chinese fire powder as a level I controlled substance versus labeling it a level II substance.

Draco arrived at the meeting ten minutes early hoping to catch Granger before the rest of the council arrived. The entire stuffy, old council was already around the table. Draco took his seat.

"Pansy's been a right bint lately," Draco said as he helped Hermione gather her parchments at the meetings end.

"She thinks that you're trying to sabotage us."

"Us? That means that you've-"

"Decided to run with her? Yes."

Hermione walked to her office with Draco in tow.

"And what do you think of my intentions?"

"It doesn't matter. You know, Malfoy that I can still ruin any business dealings you have with any ministry contacts, and tie up your money in legal red tape for the next decade. I don't have to worry about your intentions."

"I would never sabotage you."

"I know."

oooo

Draco sat at the café while Blaise read over the Daily Prophet, again. They were trying to waste away a Friday lunch hour.

"She's running for office?"

Disbelief washed over his face as he looked between Draco and the paper, again.

"Why is that so shocking?"

The papers had just published that Granger and Parkinson were going to run for Minister in the next election.

"I just thought-"

He shook his head and trailed off. He put the paper down folded so that neither one of them could see Pansy or Granger's smiling faces as they faced the press.

"I thought she'd tell me."

oooo

"How long have you been fucking, Zambini?"

Pansy didn't sputter, or turn colors. She looked right into Draco's hard gray eyes and said, "None of your business."

"How long, Parkinson?"

"Nine months."

"You should have told him?"

"What?"

"That you were running for office. Shocked the hell out of him, when he found out.

She looked sheepish, but said nothing. She left his office without a word. An owl left the office a few moments later headed for the experimental potion's department at the Ministry of Magic.

oooo

"Either come in or go away. I want to be finished before midnight and it's unnerving to have you just stand there."

"Sorry," Pansy mumbled taking a few shuffling steps into the office.

Draco's head snapped up instantly. It had only been two weeks since Pansy and Granger had decided to run together, but he knew that his VP spent nearly all of her lunch hours with Granger.

"What is it?"

"Hermione- I- um… We thought it would be best if I left the company. It just wouldn't look good for me to be a VP of a high level company and running for office."

He swallowed. Then, with some difficulty he nodded.

"Alright then."

She left with a barely audible click of the door. He knew it was coming. So why did it feel like she'd just ripped off his right arm?

oooo

Mr. Draco Malfoy

3452 Rawlings Lane

London

Mr. Malfoy

You are cordially invited to a celebratory ball in honor of Ms. Hermione Granger and Ms. Pansy Parkinson. It will take place in the Great Hall of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry on October 12th. The ball will begin at 8pm.

Dress robes are required.

Please RSVP by owl to Granger & Parkinson '10

Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson

oooo

Ms. Hermione Granger future Minister of Magic

I won't be able to attend the ball. Enclosed is my contribution to the campaign. Best of luck.

Malfoy

oooo

"You have to attend," Granger told him at the next meeting.

She didn't have any parchments. As of late she had taken to paying attention at the meetings rather than working on her other obligations. Draco felt her brown eyed gaze on him, even when he wasn't talking.

"Attend what?"

"The ball."

"I'd rather not."

"Why?"

"Will Potter be there?"

She nodded.

"Weasley?"

She flinched a little. He almost felt bad for forgetting about her divorce.

"Ron, you mean? Yes. Despite our- differences- he's supporting me. As is Harry, the rest of the Weasley family, and most of the Hogwart's professors. Which is why you must attend."

Draco shook his head and put his hands down on the table. Granger had her hands on her narrow waist. Her glare was sultry and yet innocent lacking true venom.

"Why would you want me there? I'm an ex-Voldemort supporter, with a rather nasty history, Granger."

"I want you there. Isn't that enough?"

He sent in his RSVP that night. He hated women.

oooo

Draco fiddled with the button on his sleeve as he surveyed the scene. The Great Hall had been bewitched into looking like a proper reception hall. There were small tables lined with linen tablecloths, a live band in front playing soft music and Granger smiling and mingling in a pair of absolutely gorgeous blue robes.

She was animatedly talking to a dark haired wizard. A wide smiled lit up her face, and Draco reached for a flute of champagne. He took a large sip his eyes continuing to survey Granger whose hand was now resting upon the arm of the wizard. She let out a soft laugh.

"She's amazing," Blaise murmured.

"Who?"

"Granger. No doubt she has a few million Galleons in pledges. Not to mention Pansy, working all of her angles. Their unstoppable."

'Yes,' Draco thought. He certainly had created the dream duo for minister.

"Where is Pansy?"

Blaise looked around the room. He spotted Pansy in the middle of a cluster of elderly witches. She had an insincere smile on her face and nodded out of boredom every few seconds.

"I almost feel bad for her," Draco muttered into his champagne.

"You didn't think she'd have to do this when you signed her up for it?"

Draco nearly spit out his champagne.

"What?"

"You've been spending an unusually large amount of time with Granger. Granger runs for Minister, and picks Pansy to take with her. Don't take me for a fool, Draco."

Draco shook his head and took another sip of champagne. He set the empty glass down on one of the tables.

"This wasn't my plan, Zambini," Draco admitted, "But it'll work all the same."

Draco walked off, with Blaise's eyes intently on him. The tinkering of the music drove him insane, and he had half a mind to apparate home for the night. He headed for the entrance hall, planning to take a walk in the cold night air. He could feel her presence behind him.

"Going somewhere?"

He turned around. Suddenly, he was face to face with Hermione.

"Air," he explained.

"I thought you might be planning on ducking out early."

"Of course not," he lied.

The little glimmer in her eyes made him want to curse her. Somehow she'd become a human lie detector.

"Then you wouldn't be against company?"

"By all means, Granger."

He had been expecting a walk, a few snide comments and a thank you. He received a walk, a good deal of snide comments and a passionate kiss near the lake when she murmured in his ear, "Thank you for coming, Draco."

oooo

He had tried to work through the weekend. But her face swam in his head and his lips tingled in a way that wasn't all that bad. He groaned and let his thoughts wander. He really didn't need to get much work done until Monday.

oooo

The campaign trail was littered with the dead bodies of their opponents. Or rather, it was littered with their smiling faces all over the walls of Diagon Alley.

Granger had even stooped so low as to pose with a family portrait. Potter, herself, the entire Weasley clan, including the newly knocked up second Mrs. Ronald Weasley, all smiling and laughing supporting reform. It made Draco want to hurl.

"We're having a debate on Saturday."

"Hmm… you and who?"

Draco sat across from Hermione in her office. She wrote a letter while he pretended to review her speech. He'd read it twice and could find no fault in it. Which was not a testament to his effort. He had tried his hardest to find fault with it. To find faults in her.

There just weren't any.

"Devlin and me."

"Devlin's an idiot, you know that. I'm shocked that, Hindes didn't bother showing himself. Are you really going to debate with the candidate for assistant Minister?"

Hermione nodded.

"You should send Pansy. Devlin isn't worth your time."

oooo

Pansy debated Devlin on Saturday.

She tore him apart and put him back together again with a quaint smile.

"At least I don't cohort with those who supported You-Know-Who!" Devlin shouted toward the end of the debate.

Grange gasped and clenched Draco's arm. He regretted attending with her. Not only had her opponent just used their acquaintance to bring her down, but he had little nail marks on his arm from her constant manhandling of him.

He didn't hear Pansy's quick retort.

oooo

"Would you relax? You're going to wear a spot in my carpet," Draco snapped.

Hermione paused for a second and then continued to pace.

"What if we don't win?"

He grabbed her arm as she passed by his chair again. She looked down at him with wide worried eyes.

"You'll win."

She tugged her arm away and began to pace again.

"What if we don't? I couldn't stand if Devlin and Hindes win this. I mean their complete-"

He grabbed her arm again and pulled her into his lap. She let out a shriek of surprise.

"You'll win."

oooo

He spotted Granger underneath the quidditch posts. She looked up at the stars, her knees pulled up to her chest and a bottle of champagne on the grass next to her.

"You don't seem to do well at your own parties."

She patted the grass beside her, inviting him. He sat down and took a sip of her champagne.

"I hated it out here," she admitted in a soft, sober voice.

He offered her the bottle but she shook her head.

"Then why are you out here?"

"I'm the Minister of Magic."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm the Minister of Magic and I'm scared shitless."

Her chin fell down onto her knees. Draco took another swig of champagne and then pressed the bottle into her hands.

There were a million snarky comments in his head. A million more examples of her bravery, bravado and stupidity that he wanted to throw in her face. She had risked her life countless times, and now on the cusp of becoming one of the most powerful witches in the Wizarding World she fell victim to fear.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pressed a soft kiss to the back of her neck.

"You'll be bloody wonderful, Granger."

She nodded. Rosy pink lips wrapped around the mouth of the champagne bottle. She drank nearly half of it. The party behind them had been dying down before, and from the level of noise he could tell that the last few stragglers were going home.

"Need help getting home?"

"I'm staying in Gryffindor tower tonight. It's apparently a tradition for all Hogwarts graduated Ministers."

She gave a dry chuckle and let Draco help her up. She staggered a few steps, before performing a sobering charm on herself. He watched her walk away into the darkness, each step leading her closer and closer back into the light of the castle. When her figure finally crossed into the brightly lit entry hall he started toward the gates thankful for the cold night air to clear his head.

oooo

He couldn't sleep. Tossing and turning, nearly begging for sleep. A half a second away from taking a sleeping potion, but waiting.

A soft crackle in the fire caught his attention. Nothing unusual, but different than the sound of the fire all night.

Illuminated by the orange flames, still wearing her dress robes, Granger stood in his bedroom. Her face drawn into a mask of worry and fear.

"I couldn't sleep," she whispered.

The stone floors were cold on his bare feet, as he walked toward her. He noticed her own bare feet, the hair that fell down around her face no longer contained in a bun, and the shimmer of her dress robes as they caught the fire light.

"It's alright," he murmured.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. Her face so close to his when she whispered begging, "Please."

He kissed her.

oooo

He caught sight of her naked back as she bent over searching for her clothes by firelight. He rolled over and grabbed for her arm as she pulled on her underwear.

"Going somewhere?"

She pulled her arm from his grip and picked up her bra. She put it back on and turned to look at him.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you do it? Pansy? The committee? This?"

He shook his head trying to clear the sleep from his thoughts and sat up.

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't sleep with you to get favors," she blurted out quickly.

"I never thought you did."

She stepped into her robes and buttoned them up quickly. She looked around his floor as thought she were missing something, but then stopped. She'd been barefoot.

"Did you?"

"What?" he snapped.

"Sleep with me for favors?"

"Damn it, Granger, NO! You came to me, remember?"

She nodded. He watched her back as she stood in front of his fireplace. A pale graceful hand paused over his floor powder before it took a firm handful and threw it in.

"Hogwarts, Gryffindor Common Room."

Fuck tradition.

oooo

He sat at his desk on Monday morning, unwilling to work. Usually Pansy would have walked in, and bitched him about over something. Now, he sat alone in his office, waiting for his secretary to come in. Waiting. He felt like he'd been waiting for an eternity.

He scrawled a note out and left his office. He set the parchment on the secretary desk and apparated away.

oooo

Ms. Devore

I went home sick. Forward all mail to my home.

Malfoy

oooo

Draco

Get into work. Being hung-over does not count as a sickness.

Pansy

oooo

He went to work on Tuesday.

Got nothing done.

Went home and fell asleep on the couch.

oooo

Ms. Claire Devore

Malfoy Investments and Imports, Inc

Attn: Mr. Draco Malfoy

Mr. Malfoy

As you know, I have bestowed the honor of being elected the next Minister of Magic. As such, there is an opening as the Head of the Department of Trade and Economics. All members of the Trade and Economics committee are encouraged to nominate potential successors.

Please address all correspondences on this matter to the Department of Trade and Economics Committee.

Hermione Granger

Head of the Department of Trade and Economics

Order of Merlin First Class

oooo

Draco incinerated the letter.

oooo

Ms. Claire Devore

Malfoy Investments and Imports, Inc

Attn: Mr. Draco Malfoy

Mr. Malfoy

You have been nominated for the position of Head of the Department of Trade and Economics. This honor has put your name in the list of candidates which will be voted on at the next Trade and Economics committee meeting, one week from today.

If you wish to accept this nomination please owl my office by the end of business this week.

Hermione Granger

oooo

Draco didn't respond.

oooo

"You're being a git, Malfoy," Pansy snapped bitterly on Monday morning after she had flung open his office door.

He took one look at her, and then went back to writing his correspondence to one of his clients.

"Nothing to say?" she asked, egging him on with her vicious tone.

"You don't work here."

He rolled up the parchment and attached it to the owl that sat perched on his desk. The shooed the bird away and moved onto another matter.

"We take office in a week. Will you be there?" Pansy asked softly, suddenly concerned.

"Wouldn't miss it."

She nodded and stepped out of his office. Just as she was going to shut the door he turned to look at her former boss. His hair hung limply in front of his face covering the bags that had formed beneath his eyes from lack of sleep.

oooo

For the first time in his tenor on the committee he called in sick. They elected one of the stuffy ministry wizards, but Draco didn't care.

He didn't want the job.

oooo

The atrium of the Ministry of Magic had been decorated in golds, silvers and bronzes. Magicked candles floated overhead in a mixture of confetti and glitter that refracted the light in every direction. Draco sipped a flute of champagne and mingled. Blaise watched over him, silently, next to the blonde and concerned.

The dark haired wizard had been following Draco like a second shadow, no doubt on Pansy's orders. The blonde listened to the toasts and the speeches. He clapped and cheered when appropriate. On the outside he seemed normal, but Blaise knew better.

"I asked Pansy to marry me."

The first real emotion of the day ran through Draco. A wave of ice cold shock.

"She said yes I presume?"

"Of course."

"I'm happy for you two. I need to go get some air."

He didn't look back as he headed for the courtyard, a new addition to the ministry for the ball. It had been covered in vines, twinkle lights and vine covered trees.

oooo

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," Granger sighed when she came upon Draco in the courtyard.

He'd been hiding in the furthest corner, off the path and not in view of the party. She's watched him leave. He took a sip of champagne before responding to her.

"You did."

"No, I- I just thought for a moment I was so good at the politics of it all, and then you waltzed in. Suddenly I had a test, a true measure of if I could make it as Minister."

"And obviously you're very skilled in manipulation, Granger. You could still be a Slytherin yet."

He toasted her with his champagne and emptied the flute. She turned away, an angry flush on her high cheek bones. After a few steps she turned back and stomped right up to him. She put her hand against his chest and shoved his shoulder.

"Do you know why I was scared that night?"

"Didn't think you'd be able to fuck for political gain?"

She swung her hand at him, but he caught her wrist. He turned her until her back was flush against his chest. The champagne glass shattered against the stone as he put the other arm around her waist.

"I didn't know," she murmured, "Why you did it, and for a second I thought you had been playing me the entire time. You'd been fucking with me. The kisses, the touches, the advice and the smiles. All one big ploy to get my job when I was elected, and I was going to be the idiot Minister who'd been doped into giving a Slytherin, whom she'd been just about dating, a high level position."

He let her go. Before she had time to turn around he had apparated away.

oooo

Granger

When you told me that you were going to run for Minister of Magic, I never once wanted your job. I wanted the job for Pansy. Don't think of me as selfless, because it was nothing if not a selfish intention. I refuse to this day to leave my company, and with a good friend at the head of very important department I would be able to use her to my advantage.

I never once used our personal relationship to better my business. As you know I had recommended Pansy to you long before we were intimate. I suggested her for all of the reasons I have mentioned before and more. She is a great friend, and I wish for nothing more than her happiness and success.

Malfoy

P.S. Please address your mail to me. I am once again without a secretary.

oooo

Malfoy

She would be more useful to you in the Department of Trade and Economics. Would she not?

I don't know if I dare to ask, but what happened to your secretary?

Hermione

oooo

Granger

She would.f

My secretary was far too efficient. I had to promote her to VP.

Draco

oooo

Draco sat in his office glaring at his door. His new secretary was driving him crazy. He'd once again insisted on hiring a big titted bimbo, to satisfy his hurt pride. She had misspelled the names of seven of his clients today, and forgot to tell him about a meeting that he had that morning. He had flooed in ten minutes late for it, much to the dismay of a very wealthy investor.

"If you would just tell him that-"

"I'm sorry miss you need an appointment," the nasal voice of his secretary could be heard over the voice of the other person and through the door.

He needed a silencing charm.

"Could you please-"

"No. Mr. Malfoy is very busy. You'll need to make an appointment. He's available tomorrow at one."

Draco smiled a little. Whoever it was that was trying to get in was not going to get past his secretary bimbo, which made him a little bit happier.

"I will not make an appointment! I know for a fact that he is not busy, now-"

He knew that voice. With a sigh he got up from his desk. He supposed he should save his secretary the embarrassment.

"Miss, you can't-"

Granger stood in front of his door, his secretary behind her, standing up and reaching out. The two women stopped moving when he opened the door. Granger snapped out of it first, she turned to the brunette witch with a little smirk.

"I'm the Minister of Magic, you bint."

She stomped into the office past Draco and leaving a shocked and flustered witch behind her. Draco shrugged his shoulders and then shut the door behind him.

"She's a bloody idiot," Granger complained.

"Hmm…"

"I need a bloody appointment. You're hardly ever busy."

Granger paced back and forth in his office. A few curls were falling from her bun to frame her face. Her cheeks were pink with indignation, and her tongue darted out to wet her lips before she continued.

"Doesn't even know who the Minister of Magic is. I can't believe that you would stoop so low as to hire someone that idiotic."

"Perhaps you're just a tad bit touchy. Getting used to the fame already, perhaps?"

Hermione stopped pacing and turned on him. She glared, locking gazes with him. She broke away first with an exasperated sigh.

"I'm the Minister of Magic," she growled again.

"That means nothing here, Granger."

Brown eyes met gray in shock. He took her hand and pulled her close to his body. She shook her head and tried to pull away.

"I won't-"

"You will."

A long pale finger lifted her chin before he pressed his lips against hers. Her arms rested against his shoulders and she moaned into his mouth.

"I want her fired."

"Don't abuse your power."

"Malfoy-"she warned.

"Draco, Hermione. Call me Draco."

She rested her head on his shoulder. He could smell her perfume and shampoo. The soft curls tickled the bare skin of his neck, along with her warm breathe.

"Draco," she whispered.

"Consider her gone."

oooo


End file.
